Erek's Revenge! (AKAThe Animorphs Sing)
by AquaianGoddess
Summary: Heh.... Erek's pissed about the outcome of Project PE01, Chapter 8 and this is the result. I now have a new muse..... damn.


The Animorphs Sing aka Erek's Revenge aka OH MY GOD THE WORLD IS ENDING!  
  
A/N: Teehee. Everyone is just hanging out and having fun. Really. Okay. SO ONE SONG is a technical Music Video. But it's funny. There is no Yaoi. They are just making fun of the songs they sing. ::giggles:: heh. Fear me and Marco's Dramatic side! And some editing in a certain song.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erek: ::walks out:: Hello everyone. Because Aquaian Goddess has put me through HELL, if you've read Chapter 8 of Project PE01 you'd know what I'm talking about. But if you don't.... SHE MADE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH NEKO! Of all the MEANEST THINGS to do! Now I don't even HAVE A CHANCE with her! At least, to my knowledge I don't. Hopefully She'll let me get a kiss from Neko in Live 14... oh. I got off Track. Anyway, because she has put me through the emotional wringer, She allowed me to put the Animorphs in any really MEAN position I could think of. So I made them sing various songs. Most of them, Neko likes, so I figure... aw forget it! My love life isn't your bussiness! Just read the damned fic! ::Stalks off::  
  
~~~  
Faded - Sung By Jake (Lead), Marco (Backup), and Tobias (backup)  
  
::Jake is standing on a stage, Dress in a open white button down shirt and blue jeans, and looking sexy, Tobias and Marco are dressed the same way and look sexy too!::  
  
Jake: When I get you all alone, I'm gonna take off all your clothes. ::Takes off his shirt:: Ain't nobody gonna interrupt my game! Ever since you've been hanging around, I've been trying to figure out what I can say to you to get some play!  
  
All: Couldn't we do what we did last night again? Baby you and I'd be better than friends  
  
Jake: Don't you think it's time we went a bit further? Oh yeah!  
  
All: Every night when we say goodbye, how can I help looking in your eyes?  
  
Jake: Wondering why, you and I haven't hit it. Can't we get it on?  
  
All: I'm kinda faded but I feel alright Thinkin' bout making my move tonight. I can't pretend that you're only my friend When you're holding my body tight 'Cause I like the way you're making it move I like the way you're making me wait At the end of the night when I make up your mind, you'll be coming on home with me!  
  
Marco: yeah yeah yeah  
  
Jake: Yeah you know you got it, and you know I want it. I can't wait to take you home  
  
All: You know you got it and I  
  
Jake: I don't want to be rude at all, I just want to be where you go. Think what we could do alone. ::winks::  
  
All: Couldn't we do what we did last night again? Baby you and I'd be better than friends.   
  
Jake: Don't you think it's time we went a bit further?  
  
All: Every night when we say goodbye, how can I help looking in your eyes?  
  
Jake: Wondering why, you and I haven't hit it. Can't we get it on?  
  
All: I'm kinda faded but I feel alright Thinkin' bout making my move tonight. I can't pretend that you're only my friend When you're holding my body tight 'Cause I like the way you're making it move I like the way you're making me wait At the end of the night when I make up your mind, you'll be coming on home with me!  
  
::Tobias raps here::  
  
All: I'm kinda faded but I feel alright Thinkin' bout making my move tonight. I can't pretend that you're only my friend When you're holding my body tight 'Cause I like the way you're making it move I like the way you're making me wait At the end of the night when I make up your mind, you'll be coming on home with me!   
  
Marco: yeah yeah yeah!  
  
All: I'm kinda faded but I feel alright. Thinkin' bout making my move tonight. I can't pretend that you're only my friend When you're holding my body tight 'Cause I like the way you're making it move, I like the way you're making me wait. At the end of the night when I make up your mind, you'll be coming on home with me!  
  
Marco: Yeah yeah yeah.  
  
All: I'm kinda faded but I feel alright. Thinkin' bout making my move tonight. I can't pretend that you're only my friend When you're holding my body tight 'Cause I like the way you're making it move, I like the way you're making me wait. At the end of the night when I make up your mind, you'll be coming on home with me!  
  
Marco: Yeah yeah yeah.  
  
::Music fades::  
  
Jake: ::Stil dancing a bit::  
  
Marco: ::Grumbling:: Why was Jake the only one allowed to take off his shirt?  
  
Tobias: Simple. He's the lead.  
  
~~~  
  
Erek: ::Grinning evilly:: This Next song is actually a music video of sorts.   
  
~~~  
Thriller - Sung by: Marco(lead, Backup, Dancer), Jake (Rap, Backup), Cassie (Backup, Dancer), Tobias (Backup, Dancer), Ax (Backup, Dancer), Various Free Hork Bajir (Dancers), Rachel (Dancer)  
  
Marco: It's close to midnight And something evil's lurkin' in the dark   
  
::Shot of Rachel, glareing::  
  
Marco: Under the moonlight You see a sight that almost stops your heart   
  
::Another veiw of Rachel, really mad now.::  
  
Marco: You try to scream But terror takes the sound before you make it You start to freeze As horror looks you right between the eyes You're paralyzed!  
  
::Rachel is glaring at Marco, Marco can't move::  
  
Marco: 'Cause this is thriller Thriller night And no one's gonna save you From the beast about to strike ::Rachel lunges at Marco to attack, Marco runs away::  
  
Marco: You know it's thriller Thriller night You're fighting for your life Inside a killer Thriller tonight, yeah!   
  
::He ducks inside a house::  
  
Marco: You hear the door slam ::Door slams, Marco jumps:: And realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand ::A hand touches Marco's neck, he runs:: And wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes ::He shut's his eyes:: and hope that this is just imagination Girl, but all the while  
You hear a creature creepin' up behind You're outta time! ::Floor boards creak behind him, his eyes snap open and he bolts, Rachel chases::  
  
Marco: 'Cause this is thriller! Thriller night! There ain't no second chance  
Against the thing with the forty eyes, girl! ::Glances behind him::  
  
All: Thriller Thriller night  
  
Marco: You're fighting for your life Inside a killer Thriller tonight!  
  
Marco: Night creatures call And the dead start to walk in their masquerade There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time! ::Shot of Rachel in Hork Bajir Morph::   
  
All: They're open wide  
  
Marco: This is the end of your life  
  
Marco: They're out to get you There's demons closing in on every side ::Hork Bajir surround him:: They will possess you Unless you change that number on your dial ::Throws his dead cell phone:: Now is the time For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah ::Grins at one of the extra dancers (Cassie):: All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen I'll make you see  
  
Marco: That this is thriller Thriller night 'Cause I can thrill you more  
Than any ghost would ever dare try  
  
All: Thriller  
  
All: Thriller night  
  
Marco: So let me hold you tight And share a  
  
All: killer, diller, chiller Thriller here tonight  
  
Marco: 'Cause this is thriller Thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more Than any ghost would ever dare try  
  
All: Thriller Thriller night  
  
Marco: So let me hold you tight And share a  
  
All: killer, thriller  
  
::Everyone, and the free Hork Bajir are all doing the "Thriller" dance::  
  
Marco: I'm gonna thrill you tonight!  
  
Jake: Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'all's neighbourhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell  
  
Marco: I'm gonna thrill you tonight Thriller, thriller I'm gonna thrill you tonight Thriller night, thriller  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight Thriller night, babe!  
  
Jake: The foolest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller ::Laughs evilly, Marco screams like a girl and runs::  
  
Marco: ::Trips and falls, but wakes up in bed:: Huh? Damn, no more pizza for me before bed time.  
  
Rachel: Is that so? ::is in bed with him::  
  
::Marco screams::  
~~~  
  
Erek: ::Laughing:: I've always wanted to do that to him! This next song is well.... Odd. Cassie's in a different dramatic pose for every one of her lines. AquaianGoddess was just to lasy to type it!  
  
~~~  
Total Eclispe of The Heart - Sung By: Jake and Cassie  
  
Jake: Turn around,   
  
Cassie: Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round  
  
Jake: Turnaround,   
  
Cassie: Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
  
Jake: Turnaround,   
  
Cassie: Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
  
Jake:Turnaround,   
  
Cassie: Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
  
Jake: Turnaround bright eyes,  
  
Cassie: Every now and then I fall apart  
  
Jake: Turnaround bright eyes,  
  
Cassie: Every now and then I fall apart  
  
Jake:Turnaround,   
  
Cassie: Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
  
Jake: Turnaround,   
  
Cassie: Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
  
Jake: Turnaround,   
  
Cassie: Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
  
Jake: Turnaround,   
  
Cassie: Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes  
  
Jake: Turnaround bright eyes,   
  
Cassie: Every now and then I fall apart  
  
Jake: Turnaround bright eyes,   
  
Cassie: Every now and then I fall apart  
  
Both: And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
  
Cassie: Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart  
  
Jake: Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround,   
  
Cassie: Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be  
  
Jake: Turnaround,   
  
Cassie: But every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that  
I am  
  
Jake: Turnaround,   
  
Cassie: Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wonderous as you  
  
Jake: Turnaround,   
  
Cassie: Every now and then I know there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do  
  
Jake: Turnaround bright eyes,   
  
Cassie: Every now and then I fall apart  
  
Jake: Turnaround bright eyes,   
  
Cassie: Every now and then I fall apart  
  
Both:And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
Well be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
  
Cassie: Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
Nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart  
::Music ends::  
  
Jake: Thank God that's over.  
  
Cassie: Yeah.   
  
Jake: I feel so used.... DAMN YOU EREK!!  
  
AG: Jake, relax, you're in the next act  
  
Jake: DAMNIT!  
  
~~~  
  
Erek: This next song is one of my favorites, considering it's a contravercial pairing. And Tobias makes an apearence!  
  
~~~  
Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now - Sung By: Jake and Marco  
  
::Jake and Marco are gazing adoringly at eachother::  
  
Jake: Lookin' in your eyes, I can see a paradise, this world that I found is too good to be true. Standin here beside you, want so much to give you. There's love in my heart, that I'm feeling for you.  
  
Marco: Let 'em say we're crazy. I don't care about that! Put your hand in my hand baby don't ever look back. Let the world around us, just fall apart! Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart!  
  
Both: And we can build this thing together Standing strong forever. Nothing's gonna stop us now! And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other. Nothing's gonna stop us! Nothing's gonna stop us now!  
  
Jake: Oh woah.  
  
Jake: I'm so glad I found you. I'm not gonna lose you, whatever it takes, I will stay here with you. Take ya' to the good times, see you through the bad times. Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do!  
  
Marco: Let'em say we're crazy. What do they know? Put your arms around me baby, don't ever let go! Let the world around us, just fall apart! Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart!  
  
Both: And we can build this thing together, standing strong forever! Nothing's gonna stop us now! And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other! Nothing's gonna stop us! Nothing's gonna stop us!  
  
Jake: Oooooooooooh, all that I need is you.  
  
Marco: All that I ever need.   
  
Jake: And all that I want to do  
  
Both: Is hold you forever! And ever and ever!  
  
Jake: HEY!  
  
::Tobias plays a guitar solo::  
  
Both: And we can build this thing together, standing strong forever! Nothing's gonna stop us, now! And If this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other! Nothing's gonna stop us!  
  
Marco: Nothing's gonna stop us!  
  
Both: And we can build this thing together, standing strong forever! Nothing's gonna stop us now! And If this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other! Nothing's gonna stop us now! And we can build this thing together, standing strong forever! Nothing's gonna stop us now! And If this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other! Nothing's gonna stop us now! And we can build this thing together, standing strong forever! Nothing's gonna stop us now! And If this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other! Nothing's gonna stop us now!   
::Music fades::  
  
Marco: That was fun. Can I go Kill myself now?  
  
Jake: No. Ax is up next.   
  
Marco: I'll go puke then.  
  
Jake: I'll join you.  
  
~~~  
  
Erek: And now, Ax singing his favorite TV Show's Theme Song! And Tobias makes another Cameo  
  
~~~  
The Pokemon Theme - Sung By: Ax  
  
::Ax Is in Human form, dressed as Ash from Pokemon::  
  
Ax: I want to be the very best, like no one ever was.   
To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land, searching far and wide.   
Each pokémon, to understand the power that's inside.   
  
Ax: Pokémon! Gotta' catch 'em all!   
It's you and me. I know it's my destiny!  
Pokémon! Oh! You're my best friend in a world we must defend.   
Pokémon! Gotta' catch 'em all!   
Our hearts so true: our courage will pull us through.   
You teach me, and I'll teach you!   
Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all!  
Yeah.   
  
Ax: Every challenge along the way, with courage I will face.  
I will battle everyday, to claim my rightful place!  
Come with me, the time is right!  
There's no better team!  
Arm in arm, we'll win the fight! It's always been our dream!  
  
Ax: Pokémon! Gotta' catch 'em all!   
It's you and me. I know it's my destiny!  
Pokémon! Oh! You're my best friend in a world we must defend.  
Pokémon! Gotta' catch 'em all!   
Our hearts so true: our courage will pull us through.   
You teach me, and I'll teach you!   
Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all. Gotta catch 'em all!   
Gotta catch 'em all! YEAH!  
  
Tobias: ::Plays Guitar solo, wearing a Pikachu tail and ears::  
  
Ax: Pokémon! Gotta' catch 'em all!   
It's you and me. I know it's my destiny!  
Pokémon! Oh! You're my best friend in a world we must defend.  
Pokémon! Gotta' catch 'em all!   
Our hearts so true: our courage will pull us through.   
You teach me, and I'll teach you!   
Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all!  
Pokemon!  
  
Ax: I choose you, TOBIASCHU!  
  
Tobias: Watch it, bluebell.  
  
Ax: Heeeheee!  
~~~  
  
Erek: This is a Song that Rachel threatened to sing once. I called her on it!  
  
~~~  
Build me Up, Butter Cup: Sung By Rachel (Lead), Jake (Drums, backup), Marco(Bass, Backup), Tobias(Guitar, backup)  
  
::Shot of Jake on Drums, Marco on Bass and Tobias on Electric Guitar::  
  
Rachel: Why do you build me up  
  
JMT: Build me up!  
  
Rachel: Buttercup, baby, just to let me down?  
  
JMT: Let me down!  
  
Rachel: And mess me around, yeah, and worst of all  
  
JMT: Worst of all!  
  
Rachel: You never call baby, when you say you will  
  
JMT: Say you will!  
  
Rachel: But I love you still! I need you!  
  
JMT: I need you!  
  
Rachel: More than anyone darling. You know that I have from the start! So build me up!  
  
JMT: Build me up!  
  
Rachel: Buttercup, don't break my heart!   
  
Rachel: "Be over at ten!" You tell me time and again, but you're late! I wait around and then  
  
JMT: BA NA NA!  
  
Rachel: I run to the door, can't take anymore, it's not you! Why do you treat me bad?  
  
JMT: Hey hey hey!  
  
Rachel: Baby baby! I try to find!  
  
JMT: Hey hey hey!  
  
Rachel: A little time, when I'll make you mine!   
  
JMT: Hey hey hey!  
  
Rachel: I'll be home, waiting by the phone for you. ooohh. ohhh.  
  
Rachel: Why do you build me up  
  
JMT: Build me up!  
  
Rachel: Buttercup, baby, just to let me down?  
  
JMT: Let me down!  
  
Rachel: And mess me around, yeah, and worst of all  
  
JMT: Worst of all!  
  
Rachel: You never call baby, when you say you will  
  
JMT: Say you will!  
  
Rachel: But I need you still! I need you!  
  
JMT: I need you!  
  
Rachel: More than anyone, darling! You know that I have from the start! So build me up!  
  
JMT: Build me up!  
  
Rachel: Buttercup, don't break my heart!   
  
Rachel: You were a toy, but you could be the boy I adore! If you just let me know!  
  
JMT: Na na na!  
  
Rachel: I bet I do, I'm attracted to you, more and more. What more can I say?   
  
JMT: Hey hey hey!  
  
Rachel: Baby baby, I try to find!  
  
JMT: Hey hey hey!  
  
Rachel: A little time, when I'll make you mine!  
  
Jmt: Hey hey hey!  
  
Rachel: All alone, waiting by the phone, for you! Oooohh. Ooooooooh!  
  
  
Rachel: Why do you build me up  
  
JMT: Build me up!  
  
Rachel: Buttercup, baby, just to let me down?  
  
JMT: Let me down!  
  
Rachel: And mess me around, yeah, and worst of all  
  
JMT: Worst of all!  
  
Rachel: You never call baby, when you say you will  
  
JMT: Say you will!  
  
Rachel: But I need you still! I need you!  
  
JMT: I need you!  
  
Rachel: More than anyone darling. You know that I have from the start! So build me up!  
  
JMT: Build me up!  
  
Rachel: Buttercup, don't break my...  
  
  
Rachel: Why do you build me up  
  
JMT: Build me up!  
  
Rachel: Buttercup, baby, just to let me down?  
  
JMT: Let me down!  
  
Rachel: And mess me around, yeah, and worst of all  
  
JMT: Worst of all!  
  
Rachel: You never call baby, when you say you will  
  
JMT: Say you will!  
  
Rachel: But I need you still! I need you!  
  
JMT: I need you!  
  
Rachel: More than anyone darling. You know that I have from the start! So build me up!  
  
JMT: Build me up!  
  
Rachel: Buttercup, don't break my heart!   
~~~  
  
Erek: And now Cassie With her Solo song!  
  
~~~  
Constant Craving - Sung By: Cassie  
  
Cassie: Even through the darkest phase   
Be it thick or thin   
Always someone marches brave   
Here beneath my skin   
  
Cassie: Constant craving   
Has always been   
  
Cassie: Maybe a great magnet pulls   
All souls towards truth   
Or maybe it is life itself   
That feeds wisdom   
To its youth   
  
Cassie: Constant craving   
Has always been   
  
Cassie: Craving   
Ah ha   
Constant craving   
Has always been   
  
Cassie: Constant craving   
Has always been   
Constant craving   
Has always been   
  
Cassie: Craving   
Ah ha   
Constant craving   
Has always been   
Has always been   
Has always been   
Has always been   
Has always been   
Has always been  
  
::Music Fades::  
  
~~~  
  
Erek: This is Tobias's ONLY SONG that he was the lead in. He also sounds like a Teen Pop Idol Icon thing.  
  
~~~  
Turn on the Radio: Sung by: Tobias(Lead, backup), Jake(Backup), Rachel(Backup), Marco(Backup), Cassie(Backup), Ax (Backup, Saxiphone)  
  
All: Na na na! Na na na na na na na na! Na na na, WHOA!  
  
Tobias: Friday night and things just ain't right! Me and my baby just had a fight. Down and blue, don't know what to do! There's only one way to get my message through! I pick up the phone and call the  
  
All: DJ!  
  
Tobias: I need a dedication right away!  
  
All: Something special!  
  
Tobias: Something so true! This one's going out, from me to you!  
  
All: Turn on the radio, they're playing our song! Na na na! Turn on the radio, 'cause we're gonna dance, na na na!  
  
Tobias: All night long!  
  
Tobias: I need to find  
  
All: The moment in time!  
  
Tobias: When you're listenin' to the words from this whole heart of mine! Just let her know I really love her so, but somehow I just gotta let my feeling's show! I pick up the phone and call the  
  
All: DJ!  
  
Tobias: I need a dedication right away!  
  
All: Something special!  
  
Tobias: Something so true! This one's going out, from me to you!  
  
All: Turn on the radio, they're playing our song! Na na na! Turn on the radio, 'cause we're gonna dance! Na na na!  
  
Tobias: All night long!  
  
All: Turn on the radio, they're playing our song! Na na na! Turn on the radio, 'cause we're gonna dance! Na na na!  
  
Tobias: All night long!  
  
Ax: ::Plays Saxiphone solo::  
  
All: Na na na! Na na na na na na na na!  
  
Tobias: Do you remeber, the night we met? I knew it was a sign. That's something, baby, I would never forget. This was that song. That sooooooooooooooong!  
  
All: Turn on the radio, they're playing our song! Na na na!  
  
Tobias: Turn it up, baby!  
  
All: Turn on the radio, 'cause we're gonna dance, na na na!  
  
Tobias: We're gonna dance! All night long! Turn it up!  
  
All: Turn on the radio, they're playing our song! Na na na!   
  
Tobias: Baby turn it up!  
  
All: Turn on the radio, 'cause we're gonna dance, na na na!  
  
Tobias: All night long!  
  
::Music fades out::   
  
Tobias: ::Still dancing:: Yeah, turn on the radio!  
  
Rachel: TOBIAS!  
  
Tobias: yeah?  
  
Rachel: It's over.  
  
Tobias: Oh. Heh. I knew that!  
~~~  
  
Erek: This concludes the toreture. ::Walks away singing "Faded" under his breath::  
  
Aquaian Goddess: Okay. The songs "Faded", "Thriller", "Total Eclispe Of The Heart", "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now", "The Pokemon Theme", "Build Me Up Buttercup", "Constant Craving" and "Turn On The Radio" AREN'T MINE! Just so you all know.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
